Karena Jika
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Polemik; di satu sisi mereka menyerah, di sisi lain mereka berharap. ・ [AkaAmu]


**Karena Jika**

 **Meitantei Conan** (c) Aoyama Gōshō

 **A/N** : Teruntuk **Fui** **cchi** yang dengan kejamnya ngasih berita event _Love Forgiven_ _ラブギフ  
_ (event khusus Aka*Amu di Big Sight Tokyo) dua minggu ke depan. I hate you :(

Yang suka pair AkaAmu juga, ayo sini senggol2 cantik. Kita gosipan (?)

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Kaki Amuro terantuk pagar. Lututnya berdarah.

Akai tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak menghina, tidak membodohi—

—tapi juga tidak mengobati.

Pria itu semata-mata terdiam, lantas memindahkan lintingan rokok menyala dari mulutnya untuk menyapa belah bibir sewarna kelopak sakura di depan mata. Selanjutnya pria berkulit gelap tadi akan menyesap nikotinnya kuat-kuat sampai ujung lainnya terbakar sempurna. Melupakan perih yang sempat menyapa syarafnya.

Sebaliknya jika itu terjadi pada Akai, Amuro hanya memilih tetap berpijak.

Tidak membungkukkan badan, mengulurkan tangan, apalagi menjauhkan puncak kepalanya daripada iring-iring gumpalan awan. Tidak sudi sama sekali.

"Aku tahu kau lebih kuat dari ini."

 **Karena jika salah satu dari mereka jatuh bahkan terluka, sesungguhnya yang lain ingin** ** _menyemangati_** **hingga dia sanggup berdiri.**

.

Siapa yang bilang laki-laki cuma boleh menangis dalam tiga situasi; saat lahir ke bumi, saat yang melahirkannya mati, saat negaranya kalah berperang dan mengalami rugi.

Akai sebenarnya sanggup menangis kala teringat kekasih hati yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan dirinya. Selebihnya tidak ada foto, tidak ada memento, cukup dengan mengandalkan ingatannya saja.

Bisa saja Amuro terbahak keras mendengarnya, tapi apa saja cibiran dunia kalau dia juga mudah menitikkan air mata hanya karena melihat anak kucing terlindas di depan mata?

Moncong peluru akan sama-sama mereka buang. Karena dengan begitu, telapak tangan akan lebih mudah untuk menggesek tulang pipi dan seputaran mata. Membasahi ujung-ujung jari dengan gerakan menyeka.

"Aku tahu kau butuh tempat bersandar."

 **Karena jika salah satu dari mereka meringis bahkan menangis, sesungguhnya yang lain ingin** ** _mengusap_** **hingga dia tertidur pulas.**

.

 _Plan_ A gagal. Kemudian _plan_ B. Masih gagal, kemudian beralih _plan_ C dan seterusnya.

Amuro tidak suka. Padahal dia sudah mengantisipasi sebaik mungkin setiap rencana. Tapi setiap kakinya berhasil melangkah satu kali, Akai seperti melangkah dua kali lipat lebih banyak. Atau parahnya tiga sampai empat. Sungguh tidak adil.

Padahal Akai tidak melompat, apalagi berlari. Dia hanya duduk bersembunyi, mendengarkan setiap langkah Amuro dengan seksama kemanapun pria itu datang dan pergi.

Kenyataannya Akai'lah yang tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali selama langkah nyaring itu masih menghantui.

"Aku tahu kau terjebak dalam frustrasi."

 **Karena jika salah satu dari mereka mengumpat bahkan berteriak, sesungguhnya yang lain ingin** ** _mendengar_** **hingga dia melemaskan sendi bahu.**

.

Dalam dunia hitam, berpuas diri hanya akan menggali lubang bunuh diri.

Bersandar pada sofa setelah kasus selesai dianggap lengah. Lemah. Benar-benar tidak boleh mengumbar sedikitpun celah, melebarkan ujung-ujung bibir pun menjadi salah satu elemen dari pekerjaan.

Harapan Amuro sederhana. Masuk ke dalam sebuah bioskop terkemuka lalu menonton animasi kegemaran yang baru tayang _season_ duanya. Tidak lupa dengan sebungkus _popcorn_ ukuran besar. Jika sudah terhanyut dalam cerita dia tidak sungkan membagi camilannya dengan pengunjung asing lain yang kebetulan beruntung duduk di sebelahnya.

Mendapati _popcorn_ karamel disuguhkan tiba-tiba padanya, Akai menerimanya sebagai bentuk basa-basi. Tidak masalah karena dia tengah sendiri. Pria kaku itu bebas tergelak sesekali, lalu sekali lagi, kemudian sekali lagi.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki sisi lain."

 **Karena jika salah satu dari mereka tersenyum bahkan tertawa, sesungguhnya yang lain ingin** ** _menemani_** **hingga dia tertanam dalam ingatan.**

.

Pagi datang dan pinggang Amuro langsung disusupi rasa nyeri. Sisa semalam. Kepalanya teralih ke kanan hanya untuk melihat kehampaan. Tak ada siapapun di sana seakan ada raga yang mampu lenyap seperti uap.

Tidak membuang waktu, dia mengenakan pakaian, menyematkan pistol di daerah pinggang, berupaya menghilangkan bukti keberadaan. Tidak ada bunyi bukaan, mungkin lompat melalui jendela,

—atau begitu pikir Akai yang menempelkan keningnya pada dinding kamar mandi yang dingin sementara sekujur kulitnya terguyur air pancuran. Matanya terpejam. Mengorek kilas balik memori menggairahkan sekaligus menakutkan.

Entah sampai kapan mereka akan melakukan semua ini diam-diam.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah menyesal."

 **Karena jika salah satu dari mereka mendamba bahkan mencinta, sesungguhnya yang lain ingin** ** _menyambut_** **hingga dia mendekap erat.**

.

* * *

「 Namun faktanya, mereka terlanjur memilih kutub yang berseberangan. 」

* * *

 **END**


End file.
